Cerulean Eyes
by maru-nyan
Summary: Chapter 5- Yato never thought he'd get jealous of a fictional character. [A series of one shots. There may be SPOILERS for the manga.]
1. The Fated Meeting

**This is my first ever fanfiction, but I had this idea and I thought it suited this ship, so please, if anything please give constructive criticism. (*nervous* hehe)**

**I love this ship and feel they need more love on this site! Yatori FTW!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Noragami, it is written by Adachitoka and it's amazing!**

* * *

[**Cerulean Eyes**]

CHAPTER 1: THE FATED MEETING

"Is there someone you like, Hiyori?"

'_Someone I like?_' she pondered, and that was how her thoughts were driven back to her dreams.

Iki Hiyori was not sure when it started to happen, but her dreams had became an integral part of her life as of late because she looked forward to the moment in which she would close her eyes and go to that place again.

It would always be the same, but each time the dream would change a bit.

The cherry blossom trees would be in full bloom and some of the petals would cloud her vision in a beautiful pink haze, but then he would appear and sit next to her on the bench. She would always wait for him, and only until he did would she feel at peace.

It was odd how it seemed to work. Everything felt real and looked so vibrant and in color, but he was almost like a shadow.

He was there, she knew it, she could feel him, but he continued to be obscured and more than anything she wanted to see him.

She cannot see his face, she cannot hear his voice, his eyes, but each time he appears, she awakes with an erratic pulse and she tries to grasp at that moment once again.

She tries to talk herself through her dreams. What had occurred?

What had they talked about?

It was always the same though, she could hold no recollection of him. She was wiped clean like an empty slate.

She always felt so frustrated. In her dreams, she enjoyed all of him and his presence and how it would engulf her and warm her from head to the tips of her toes, but upon awaking, the sensation would leave her feeling hollow?

She began to fall asleep trying to hold onto that feeling, she'd try to hold onto that essence that was- just simply _him_.

She wondered if there was something purposefully blocking her from him. She was stubborn, she would will her mind to remember him.

After a few times with no luck, she was able to visualize one thing.

Black hair. Hair so black, that the sun would reflect off of it. He had black, raven hair.

Little by little he was being unveiled to her.

He had dark, raven hair so shiny she envied it and wanted to know how it would feel in her fingers- silky maybe.

She also recalled a color of blue so vibrant, that it made her breath catch in her throat. In one of her past dreams, she had been sitting on the bench, when she felt him settle next to her and she turned and she saw his eyes. She could finally see the color and the intensity of such a gaze made her greeting die off before uttering it.

She woke up feeling jitters all over her body.

When she first heard his voice, she was quite astounded because although she didn't know what to expect, he always shocked her. His voice had so many ranges: it was rough and angered, low and broken, loud and warming. She thought she preferred the last tone the most, it felt the most real and honest, and sent her heart fluttering.

That morning that she awoke, she found his voice resonating throughout her head and she briefly recalled how he would call out her name and drag it out in a higher pitch at the end.

"_Hiyoriiiie_!"

She hummed, yes, he'd call her just like that as though he were so excited.

"Hi-yori!"

"Hi-yori!"

It took her a while to realize that she was no longer home and that it was Yama-chan that had been calling her name, and she gave an embarrassed smile.

And thus, this is what that question brought on. Did she like anyone? Hiyori thought of that person in her dreams and decided to shake it off, he was not real, but if he were… she supposes she would like someone like that, but for now she had Tono-sama!

"Geez, what're you spacing out for. I've been talking to myself this whole time."

"Sorry Yama-chan," she replied.

Yama sighed and then looked over at Ami who stood in front of a poster.

Yama and Hiyori walked over to Ami and looked at the poster along with her.

It was a cat with dark spots where its eyebrows should have been. It was small, and kind of cute, but the poor thing was lost. Hiyori continued to look at it as Ami-chan asked, "Well what kind of name is Majesty?"

"Oh you know people always give their pet a weird name. I've even heard of people naming a pet Lord or God," responded Yama-chan.

Hiyori found herself entranced with this poster for some reason that she could not fathom, that she only caught the conversation her friends were having when Yama-chan called out to her and asked, "Which do you think is more God-like?"

She wasn't quite sure what to say, since she had seemed to zone out once again- just what was happening to her?

She briefly pondered the question and the word "god" seemed to stick in her mouth and she briefly saw a flash of lips forming the word. She shook her head trying to get herself together.

What was that flash she had just seen? Was it one of her dreams? God?

A brief 'ding' alerted her to her phone and she pulled it out as she said, "I've finished downloading my god."

Yama and Ami-chan both looked over at her shoulder and saw Tono-sama taking a competitor down with his "Jungle-savate" move and Yama gave a sigh as she said, "That's right, you have that martial arts obsession."

Hiyori pumped her fists as she saw her Tono-sama and she was not bothered by looks from the people passing by.

"Are you ever going to tell your parents?"

Suddenly Hiyori's mood was dulled and she was reminded once again that her parents would not approve. She was lost in her own world as Ami and Yama tried to comfort her when words broke through her depressed state.

"Majesty? Majesty?"

She turned towards the voice and in that moment, that very person yelling out for Majesty turned towards her with eyes so vibrant she seemed to be in a trance.

_And so it begins._

"_**May our fates intertwine."**_

* * *

**Thank you for reading so much!**


	2. His Savior

**So, a few of you were wondering if this is a continuous story, well I had wanted to write another "Yatori" oneshot, but I'll add it here. This will be a series of one shots that span the anime/manga. They will not be in order, just according to when inspiration appears.**

**Oh, and I would love it if you guys give me any ideas! I appreciate all the favorites and follows, so please help me so I can write something you like. ^~^**

**When I think about it, the introduction of Hiyori into Yato's life really changed him, so this one shot is very introspective and goes along with that idea. **

**Enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

[**CERULEAN EYES**]

CHAPTER 2: HIS SAVIOR

"If someone wants to die, you should just let them."

He sees disappointment cross her features when he says those words and he almost feels frustrated, but he doesn't let it show. She doesn't know him or the life he's lived up until then. She doesn't know about the blood on his hands or how sometimes his eyes trick him and make him believe it is there. She doesn't know how sometimes he scrubs his hands fiercely trying to get rid of what his eyes see, but instead he sheds his own blood. The crimes he committed in order to continue existing will forever be ingrained in his mind. She doesn't know him, and he feels frustrated when he sees the hurt and disappointment caused by his words.

What he does not understand is why. Why is she disappointed? She doesn't know him. So, why does she look as though he let her down? Why does she think he is better than the person he currently is?

He hurt her, but he's hurt as well. His memories of humans aren't too fond, but why is this one human so different? He doesn't want to disappoint her. He wants to be the kind of god she believes him to be. He doesn't know it, but she's captured a part of him he thought had disappeared and had breathed life into it once more. Maybe this human, maybe Hiyori is an exception.

* * *

'She's something,' he tells himself, but he's not sure what she is yet. As time passes, he enjoys seeing her. Being around her brings some kind of normalcy that makes it easier to breathe. She's not like the previous humans who gave their wishes to him. She doesn't ask for much and doesn't push him too much, only when she knows he's in the wrong. She's all that is good, and he swears, she is heavenly.

She is kind smiles and a presence beside him that is comforting, and sometimes it is her spirit form beside him. When he sees her like that, her purple spirit tail swishing, he wonders why she chose him.

She had given him the offering, which he willingly accepted, but can he help her to no longer leave her body? He's not a recognized god, and he can't seem to hold onto a shinki. He wants to be a real god, but he still doesn't completely believe in himself. He's been running away from his past for so long that he's not sure if he will ever be let go from that bond that links him to that man he used to know as "father". She's so vexing and lovely- a contradiction- that he can't bear the thought of her leaving. She doesn't push him and she says she'll wait. Sometimes he wants to keep the waiting game going on eternally. He still doesn't know how he found her. It feels as though fate pushed them together-he likes to think that.

* * *

She always does things that put her in danger and he's so very puzzled about it because the things she does are always for someone else. For him, too. He still remembers the moment when he saw her running in fear with an ayakashi right behind her. She was in her spirit form. He thinks that's the moment when he decided that she was a keeper.

Apparently Hiyori wanted to find him a shinki, but then she crossed paths with an ayakashi who liked her scent, and well he decided maybe he should help her because he still needed to grant her wish. He found himself laughing with such hearty joy when she did her "jungle savate" because she turned out to be like nothing he expected. She was strong and it was fun to be with her.

From that misadventure, his world increases by one more- first Hiyori and then Yukine. It was hard connecting to Yukine and he almost died from blight, but this girl, this strong girl did was able to move three shinki to perform a cleansing on Yukine and to save his life.

She saved his life and she opened his eyes as well. He had been acting so carelessly this whole time and he completely neglected the fact that there did exist people who cared for him. He doesn't regret taking Yukine in, they make a great team!

* * *

Hiyori always brings about something unexpected, but always good. He thinks highly of her and then the fears begin. She doesn't know him, but that is because he has been hiding his dark past. If she knew who he really was, would she run away? He can't lose her. He wants to protect her, but can he do it behind all the secrets?

'I'm a god,' he always told her and yet he wondered why he never told her who he really was- a god of calamity. A god who destroys and has stolen and ended lives based on the malicious wishes of humans. He was a young god who didn't want to disappear and so he complied with those wishes and killed, but he doesn't want that past anymore. He wants to be a god. What kind? Well he's not sure, but he wants to be the kind that makes her happy.

He worries he can't overcome his past because Nora continues to make appearances. He wants to keep his two lives separate, but it's hard. The link to "father" still exists and he's not completely free and so he does what he can, he hides the truth as best as he can. He acts foolish and puts on smiles and changes the subject if ever it veers into dangerous territory. The one person he never wants to know the truth is Hiyori. He can't bear the thought of her leaving. She's become so central to his life, she's almost like breathing.

He worries that one day he will have to leave her if his "father" needs him, so as they walk her home one day he puts a lock of her hair behind her ear and leans down a bit and whispers, "If ever something happens to me, go to Daikoku and Kofuku, okay?"

She looks up at him with her pink eyes and her gaze feels so bright that he has to look away. He feels too bare in her gaze. "What would happen-"

He cuts her off when he tells Yukine something and the two start to bicker. He doesn't want to think of leaving her because his chest feels so tight like he can't breathe. If he loses her…he shakes his head and moves forward. He'll only think of now, he decides.

* * *

Hiyori... she's... well she's just amazing, heavenly. He is a god, but surely she is something divined from the heavens.

He's sloppy, but she puts all the pieces together. He's tried to keep to himself while he hid behind smiles and friendly behavior, but she... she helped create relationships for him that were always possible, but that he kept at a distance. She's not the type of person that will let him get away with anything. She's loud and won't let him forget his mistakes. She's the only voice that seems to matter and will drive him to action.

He didn't feel happy, alive, or loved until she became a part of his life, and if he could he would give her the world. He wanted followers because he had been afraid to disappear, but perhaps only having her is alright for the moment. She is enough. She is too much. He needs to work hard for her because he feels he has received too much from her.

This girl risked her life for a god. She didn't know, but the bus would have left him unharmed, but she still went out of her way. She believed him to be a good person when he had given up on humans and only wanted to move away from his past. He is no longer lonely. He won't disappear because she promised she wouldn't forget him.

* * *

She sees through the whining and is able to read his clear message while most put off his words. She sees his true desires and she accomplishes them all. When he sees it in her hands he almost wants to cry because she is too good to him. She gives him everything he wanted and even more than he thought he could ever have.

The shrine in her hands was made with him in mind and only for him and his heart feels like it'll burst. He is the god, but somehow he feels that she is his goddess. She gives to him endless happiness and joy and he decides from this moment on he will make her the happiest in the entire world. She holds all of him in her hands and she probably doesn't know. From that moment when she called him his real name, "Yaboku," he knew that he was too far gone and could never live without her.

* * *

Yato looks around the room. He sees Hiyori and Yukine at the the table working on math problems. He sees Daikoku and Kofuku eating melon slices and he just watches as the room is filled with life. His world has gotten bigger and he can honestly say that he has friends now. Some part of him that feels too embarrassed to say it out loud assures him that this is his family now. That past that he had and the father that made him are all things he wants to leave behind. This is home, no father or Nora included.

He looks at Hiyori and his gaze lingers trying to burn her image into his mind. His life seems to have begun the moment he met her. These people believe in him and he will work hard. He will become a god of happiness to share with those he loves. He will become stronger so he can protect them all.

His gaze flickers to her once again and he notes how her brow furrows as she looks over a problem that she is trying to explain to Yukine and he sighs out the words hidden within his heart, "My goddess..."

The god did not save the girl. It was the girl, a goddess on earth that saved the god.

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this alright. I think it got fluffy, but I still like it. Anyway, please leave constructive criticism, if any. Please review or follow. And as I previously stated, feel free to leave prompts. I love you all!**

**Maru-Nyan out!**


	3. Smudged Lipstick Promises

**Hello there! So, in this one shot, a misunderstanding causes some interesting developments and there is a forehead kiss. I got a prompt for a real kiss and that will be coming soon.**

**Please leave a review or follow. I'm not sure how I feel about this, it didn't really come out how I imagined, but I'd love to know what you all think.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DON'T OWN NORAGAMI.**

* * *

SMUDGED LIPSTICK PROMISES

He couldn't shake the feeling of seeing that crimson color on her lips.

It was so vibrant and only served to continuously drive his attention to her face and her plump lips. He walked behind her and tried to keep his face away from the others because he felt himself heating up at his behavior right now. Hiyori was his friend and he was in some sort of frenzy in which he just wanted to look at her shamelessly.

He was intoxicated by her beauty, but along with the pull he felt a push.

Her eyes were wide and bright. Her lashes were lengthened and dark. He became mesmerized by how her lashes would seem to lay kisses upon her cheeks as she blinked, almost as though butterfly wings were flapping against her cheeks.

He felt uncomfortable with this situation and felt exposed.

That stuff on her face made her eye-catching, but it also hid her and he didn't like that. He liked the natural pale pink of her lips and how they would gain a sheen when she'd she would run her tongue- he grabbed at his hair and ran a hand through it roughly. He was being a pervert and he felt so mortified by it. What would Yukine say if he knew?

Yato shivered at the thought. The young shinki would probably make him kill ayakashi nonstop so he could rid himself of his lecherous thoughts and somehow become a better god.

Her cheeks were painted pink and gave such warmth to her face that when she smiled or laughed his breath was stolen because she was as bright as the sun. He noticed others looking as well and he felt his heart quiver in pain and he only found solace being close to her and feeling her warmth by his side. He felt sick. Something was wrong with him.

He didn't like the makeup that Kofuku had applied. When he had first seen her, no words could be uttered. She was so beautiful and all of a sudden, he wondered what had happened. Hiyori was turning out to be rather problematic for him. She made his heart suddenly begin to beat when he had forsaken it years ago. And despite how much he tried to fight it, slowly it had begun to pull her way.

The Hiyori that had stood in front of him had looked different. She looked mature and so beautiful- he knew she was always beautiful, but it made him worry. He suddenly realized the possibility she might be taken from him. He promised he'd make her the happiest in the world, and some part of him wanted to be selfish and just keep her to himself. He'd protect her, make her smile, and his heart ached from how much he wanted to just reach out to her and hug her to his body, in order to feel her heat and heartbeat against his chest.

He liked Hiyori much more than he was willing to admit, and he was in danger.

* * *

She had told Yato and Yukine about doing the normal New Years welcome and they both said that they wanted to join her. Yama and Ami would also be going so she was happy to finally introduce all of her friends to one another.

Although, she did have some worries because what if Yama misunderstood the fact that she had two boys as friends? I mean Yato looked a bit older than her and he was- she felt herself flush. No, they were just friends and there was nothing to worry about.

Hearing Yato talk about the New Year's plans, Kofuku begged Daikoku to go as well and he relented, of course the two of them would make sure to stay a ways back in order to not cause too much destruction.

Kofuku had been so excited that she did her hair in an elaborate bun with some curly tendrils framing her face. She also wore a crimson bow above her bun. When Hiyori came over Kofuku pleaded to do her hair and makeup as well. Hiyori relented. She liked seeing Kofuku happy after all.

When Yato and Yukine returned from slashing ayakashi, she heard them say they needed to get cleaned up and changed. She met them in the living room.

When Yukine saw her, he was a bit slack-jawed, but said, "You-you look really nice Hiyori."

She smiled and gave her thanks. She looked at Yato and was puzzled by his expression. He looked at her as though she were an ayakashi with two heads or something! He squinted and just stared at her saying nothing. She wasn't sure what she had expected, but his silence caused an ache in her chest.

Nonetheless, she put on a smile and said, "Let's get going!"

* * *

And so that is how the night became like this. She was ignoring him and smiling to cover up the hurt and rejection she felt. She had wanted Yato to say something. She had hoped for too much.

She had noticed that Yato was very closed off this night. It was making the group uncomfortable because their usual atmosphere was missing. And so she wondered what might be wrong.

She knew Yato was always thinking. Whether it be about Nora, or money and how to finally be recognized, she knew there was always something he worried about.

She wondered if he was worrying about being forgotten. Sometimes Yato would look at her and even when she caught him, his gaze did not wander. His stare was bright and fierce. She couldn't break the gaze, nor could she breathe, but she always felt herself blinded by the brilliance of the blue of his eyes.

Sometimes it ached when he looked at her. She wanted to cry because she could see all of his emotions. Nervousness, conviction, and the fear that she would disappear. He looked at her like she would disappear and he only had that time to burn her image in his mind.

Sometimes she wanted to hug him so tightly and erase those fears. She wanted to tell him that she would not disappear and how she was going nowhere and that if, on the off chance that she ever forgot him, she would always remember him somehow.

Since meeting him there is a part of her that feels so tightly bound to him that she believes she can't forget him and that regardless of what may occur and possibly separate them, that they'll come back together, absolutely. Blue will seem dull in respect to the blue of his eyes and she'll remember him. She'll see five yen and wish for a god yet unrecognized. She'll smell rain and mint and pine and she'll remember his body and the comforting and intoxicating scent that is only him. She flushes when she thinks of that scent, but nonetheless she knows he is unforgettable and for that reason, she doesn't want things to remain as they are. She wants to clear whatever is troubling him.

Kofuku and Daikoku had run off and Yukine had just gone for drinks and she thanks him because Yukine can always read the atmosphere. They still have not gotten to the meeting place that Ami and Yama specified and she doesn't want this to be the impression they get of Yato.

There is a tense silence and he has his back to her as they linger by a tree. She decides to be the one to break the silence.

"Yato?"

He doesn't turn, but she hears him respond with an, "Mmm."

"Are you mad at me? Did I do-"

She stops mid sentence in surprise when he turns to face her rapidly. His eyes are wide with alarm.

"No! N-no Hiyori, I'm just... being weird."

She sighs in relief but says, "You believe me, right?"

Confusion clouds his face and she clarifies, " I won't forget you. If anything, I'll remember you. Absolutely!"

Her cheeks tint pink and a small smile is on his face, but it is not Yato's blinding smile.

She furrows her brow and asks, "Why are you so sulky?"

He looks down at the ground and kicks at the dirt with the tip of his shoe.

"Why are you wearing that on your face?"

She laughs heartily and he looks up at her almost insulted.

"W-what?" he demands.

"Really Yato, that's what's got you in such a funk?"

He pouts and responds, "It's weird and people are looking..."

Oh kami, had Kofuku make her look like a clown? No, that can't be right, she saw herself in the mirror and she thought she looked pretty. Besides Yukine wouldn't lie!She looked around them and caught a dark headed boy staring. He smiled and then she saw him quickly retreat.

She looked back at Yato who looked positively murderous.

"I don't like how they look at you."

Was Yato…she shook her head, the thought was just silly.

"It's okay, Yato-"

He cut her off, "No it's not, they keep looking and you don't look like yourself. I don't like it."

She smiled, he was being so pouty like a little kid. It was amusing and cute.

"It's just makeup. I think I look nice."

You do, he thought, so much so that's it's dangerous.

"You don't need it. I like you without it. I like that Hiyori. That's my favorite Hiyori."

Untainted, pure, lovely: Hiyori.

She laughed and said, "I will always be me, I won't ever stop being the Hiyori you like, I promise."

This conversation was making her heart flutter. She, she...liked Yato... a lot. His words filled her with so much warmth.

"You won't leave right? You won't forget me, right? You won't let them take you from me right?"

His cheeks were specked pink and his face seemed vulnerable. He had so much fear and worry and she never really realized how much.

"Who'll take me away?"

A boy, he thought.

He didn't answer so she replied as she grabbed his hand, "I don't ever want to be separated from you!"

Both flushed red and he cleared his throat and the happy Yato return as he grabbed her and rubbed his cheek against hers.

"You're the best Hiyori!"

She noticed people staring and she feared what they had seen or heard, she tried to pry him off, but his grip was strong.

"Yato, you're ruining my blush," she said.

He let go of her snapped his fingers and said, "That reminds me, you don't need this!"

He took off his bandanna and began to wipe at her cheeks. She struggled, but he won.

He then proceeded to take off her lipstick, but smudged it. Without thinking, he ran his forefinger over her lips and asked, "Why's it so sticky?"

He realized what he had done and felt his face heat up. She was also very red and looked off to the side.

"S-sorry Hiyori!" She only nodded.

He flipped his bandanna over to hide the makeup and tied it around his neck. He tried to hide his face in the bandanna and without noticing had smudged some lipstick by his lips.

That's when Yukine arrived followed by Kofuku and Daikoku. Yato pulled his face from out of his bandanna. He was glad for any distraction.

"Hey guys," he yelled out as he waved to him. That's when Hiyori saw the red streak near his lips and when she saw a smile on Kofuku's face as she approached, she got a foreboding feeling.

She couldn't say anything before Kofuku smiled and said, "Yatty, you're so brave!"

He looked confused and then looked at Hiyori and said, "Your lip color is smeared. "

She panicked, so Kofuku thought... that she... with Yato... oh no!

"No, you're-"

After getting herself and Yato cleaned up, she had tried to explain to everyone what had happened. Kofuku did not listen and Yukine only teased Yato who was nonchalant about the whole thing.

She couldn't understand how he could be so unfazed and moreover, why didn't he try to correct everyone like she was? What was worse was when they finally met up with Ami and Yama and her friends were also convinced that Yato was her boyfriend.

She felt positively mortified when she was told by Yama, "So this is the guy you always talk about. I could always tell you had a thing for him. Finally, Hiyori likes a real boy, not just her Tono-sama."

She winced. Did she really talk about him that much and could her feelings really show that much?

* * *

Yato had walked her home because Kofuku insisited they be given "privacy". Hiyori held a pout and looked off to the side at Yato who hummed happily.

Her stare brought his attention to her and he cringed."Geez Hiyori, such a scary face," he said as he poked her puffed out cheeks.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

" 'Bout what?" He asked lazily.

"Everyone thinks that... You and I...and well, its not true!"

He gave her a sidelong stare and asked, "Do you hate it that much?"

Shock filled her eyes and she said, "N-no, I don't…it's you... but..."

In a smaller voice he said, "I don't mind..."

She only looked up at him and felt her breath still as his hand reached out towards her face.

He wiped under her eye and said, "That stuff you're wearing smeared."

She let her breath out.

"You know Hiyori, I made a promise and I intend to keep it," he grabbed a lock of her hair and said, "you're my first follower, friend, and you're so precious to me it hurts, so... I'll always protect you."

"You promised right, Hiyori? You would never leave me?"

She nodded her head and as she still held her head down, she felt the warm touch of his lips against her forehead.

She also felt his lips spread in a smile.

"Thank you. It's the best with you here. I want to be with you forever."

His words had left her in a daze that only when he had been gone for a while did she realize what had transpired.

_'I want to be with you forever...'_

Yato didn't mind being thought of as her... as her b-boyfriend and she had just promised to be with him always, so what did this mean now? She flushed scarlet and trailed her cold fingers along her forehead.

She was linked to him now in a way that she couldn't ignore anymore. Her happiness depended all on him. She looked forward to tomorrow.

* * *

A crimson color started a promise that would last a lifetime and far beyond it. That of a girl and god destined from the start.

* * *

**Thanks for reading all of you! Please review. :)**


	4. A Stolen Kiss and An Angry God

**If you haven't read the Noragami manga, there will be spoilers for chapter 30. In this one shot, I wrote about the "kiss". windstruck07, this was the prompt given by you and it turned out a bit differently than I expected, but I hope that you and everyone else can find something they like about it.**

**Thanks for reading all of you. Leave a review to tell me what you think of what you'd like to see.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Noragami.**

* * *

A STOLEN KISS AND AN ANGRY GOD

Kofuku kept herself hidden behind a bush as she watched Yato and Hiyori who sat underneath a tree behind her home. She smiled and it widened wickedly as she recalled the thought she had planted in his head.

* * *

"You know," she had started, "maybe the reason why Hyorin has been so upset lately has been because of a boy." She hid her smile behind her hand as she tried to stifle laughter at the look that came over Yato's face.

His face scrunched up and Kofuku could see the wheels turning as he began to think over that idea. His face then turned a pallid color and he quickly asked, "Did someone try to hurt her? Did she tell you this?"

"N-no Yatty! She didn't tell me anything, but," she gave a wink and lifted her forefinger and said, "it's just woman's intuition."

Kofuku added, "Yatty, you need to be more understanding of Hyorin. Don't pressure her. For all we know she could like a boy or have been confessed to and be troubled over it. It's a sensitive subject for girls…"

He looked up at her and his face seemed half pale and flushed and he shouted out, "W-well… why would anyone do that?"

Kofuku let out a laugh. This was too much fun! Maybe a bit more of a push wouldn't be too bad. And so she added, "Hyorin is very pretty so, it's no surprise-"

She was cut off when she saw Yato just walk off. His ears were stained red and he walked with a purpose. She smiled widely when she heard him say, "Of course she is…damn pests."

From that point on, Yato began to act peculiar. Kofuku had only intended to tease him, but it brought on a different result. Yato had become clingier and seemed to want to monopolize Hiyori. Yato always wanted to hoard that which he treasured and Kofuku wondered if he knew that, or if he knew how much Hiyori really meant to him.

It had been cute at first when Yato changed her phone wallpaper to his image, but it became more frightening- and overwhelming for Hiyori that she began to avoid him- when he asked her to name all the boys she knew at school while holding sekki behind his back.

Kofuki sweat dropped. Maybe she had gone too far, but the more mischievous part of her still wished to see where things would go.

* * *

"Hiyori…sorry for how I've been lately… so don't avoid me anymore!"

She looked at him lips pursed and then responded, "Then will you give me some space because you're scaring me Yato."

He sighed and said, "Yeah...sorry 'bout that Hiyori. Actually, I wanted to ask you about what happened at Capyper Land."

Hiyori felt herself flush when she recalled what she had said and felt so mortified by it that she just wanted to disappear.

'_I want to spend more time with you_'.

She waved her hands fiercely, telling him there was no need, but he still continued, "I meant it, if there's something bothering you, come to me!"

She smiled and said, "I know…but…I'm all better."

He shook his head and said, "Capyper Land is the most glorious place on earth and you didn't like it. It's an offense to the Capypers you know, so tell me! Come on, Hiyori!"

She refused to meet his eyes and he was feeling impatient so he said, "Hiyori, as a god of happiness, I want to ensure yours. Let me help you."

"I'm sorry Yato… for making you worry."

He shook his head and responded, "No need to apologize. We're friends Hiyori, we help each other, right? You've done a lot for me."

"Thank you, but I think I can deal with this on my own…it's just…er… kind of embarrassing."

Yato was reminded of Kofuku's words and then asked, "Is it… a boy?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up at him. Her face had gone pale when he first uttered the words, but her face soon became crimson and she avoided looking at his eyes. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. If this boy had done something to hurt Hiyori, then he could do something about that and hopefully this heavy feeling would go away.

"D-did this boy do something to…hurt you?"

She looked at him and said rapidly, "N-no, please no, he didn't do anything like that. He just kissed me- nothing like that!"

When the words were uttered, she clamped her hands over her mouth and flushed so bright she wanted to disappear. She looked up at him shyly though her lashes trying to read his reaction.

His face was scrunched and he looked at her, but she wasn't sure what to make of it. It was silent for a while and then he looked up at her and asked, "Do you like him?"

She removed her hands from her mouth and looked at him. His words seemed odd… defensive maybe? She sighed. Why had she slipped up like that? She felt so embarrassed, she just wished this conversation could be let go, but Yato was stubborn.

She had been so scared at the possibility of what Yato could do if he had thought someone hurt her, so the words had just rushed out. Yato protected those that he cared for and to be considered among those in that group, a warm feeling came over her and made her feel content. Despite her phantasmal condition and how she complained, it had brought on some great things.

That warm feeling she got with Yato and all of her new friends was nothing when compared to the coldness that came over her when Fujisaki's lips fell upon her own. She thought Fujisaki was nice, but she didn't feel anything for him. There was something about that kiss that made her feel so cold and scared that she felt apprehensive about him.

She just wanted to forget it all. That kiss left her feeling as though something had been stolen from her. She had originally wanted to go to Capyper Land for the first time with Yato and Yukine, but that was ruined…and when she did go with them, that experience had been tarnished by the dread she now associated with that place.

She shook her head trying to free herself of the cold feeling and she shook her head fiercely and said, "No, no I don't like him."

There seemed to be a fire in Yato's gaze as he looked at her and then walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He turned around just briefly and replied, "That bastard stole your first kiss Hiyori. I'm going to find him and pummel him to the ground and then I'll skin him with sekki!"

He didn't wait for her to respond and he continued on his way. She ran to try to keep up with him and pulled on his jersey jacket. He looked at her and the anger was still strong in his features.

"Stop, you don't even know who it is."

"Then I'll ask around! Hiyori, he did something to you… he deserves to be put in his place!"

"Then _I'll_ put him in his place. You've shown me how to be strong, so I'll let him know I want nothing to do with him."

Her gaze was determined, so he just sighed and ruffled her hair, "You won't let me have my fun, will you Hiyori?"

She shook her head and responded, "I'm scared of what you could be capable of."

He gave a hearty laugh and said, "Damn right. Next time though Hiyori, I'll pummel him."

She could only sigh.

* * *

When Hiyori got out of her house that morning, she certainly didn't expect to find Yato waiting outside of her gate.

"Yo, Hiyori!"

Much less did she expect to find him wearing the male version of her school uniform.

"Um Yato…why are you wearing that?"

He put on an oblivious smile, "Oh this, well I've always wanted to go to school you know…"

She shook her head fiercely and responded, "No Yato, you want to find out who is, so no, I won't let you come with me!"

He pouted and in a childish display he stomped his foot- to which she wanted to laugh- and said, "Why won't you let me protect you?"

She was feeling impatient now and grabbed his face with both of her hands and pulled him close and said, "I told you I could protect myself, didn't I? So go back to Kofuku's place and change."

"But-"

Her eyebrow twitched and she let him go and looked up at him. "I'll take care of it, but if I need you, I'll tell you. Okay?"

He grudgingly nodded and made his way back to Kofuku's house.

* * *

His first plan to find out who the boy was had failed, so later on in the day, he decided to do some surveillance. He made his way over to her school and placed himself up in a tree that he knew was near her last class of the day. It was right by a window and he looked waiting for Hiyori so he could go and meet her outside. And if that boy would try to talk to her, he would see him as well.

That was when he saw her walk by. A smile crossed his face without thinking and he was going to get ready to make his way down the tree to meet her when he stopped as he saw a boy walking next to her. She looked angry and she pulled away from him. She shouted something that he couldn't hear and she ran off. The boy sighed and turned towards the window.

Yato felt himself still. Could this boy see him? He felt a chill run through him when a smile crossed that boy's face. Yato had to swallow the lump that he felt in his throat in that moment. That smile felt so cold and it reminded him of someone else's. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the boy mouth the word, 'Yaboku'. The boy pointed outside to where he was and Yato could say nothing. The boy disappeared after a while.

When Yato finally got his bearings back, he climbed down the tree and hurried to make his way to the front of the school so he could find Hiyori. He needed to find Hiyori and then he needed to leave, unfortunately, that boy found him first.

"Let's have a chat, Yaboku?"

The boy, who he was sure now, was his father, pulled him off to the side of the school. He followed.

"You seem like you're in a rush, were you looking for Hiyori?"

He didn't say anything and set his jaw.

"She's a nice girl… kind of pretty, I guess."

Yato grinded his teeth and shouted out, "I know what you did-"

His father smiled and responded, "She's interesting, I can see why you like her so much."

Yato grabbed his father by the collar of his shirt and lifted his hand, but it was pulled back by Nora who had appeared by his father's side.

"It's fine, Mizuchi…" said his father, and Nora backed off.

Yato neared his father's face and said, "You don't touch her again! I won't let you." He let go of his father's collar and began to walk off.

"Don't forget Yaboku, you're a god of calamity, you can give that girl nothing good!"

Yato quickened his pace trying to find Hiyori who was most likely on her way to Kofuku's place. His hands felt shaky and his blood was pounding so strongly he could hear it in his ears. His breath felt labored and he felt sick.

It was his father, it was his father that did that to Hiyori.

His vision was becoming clouded, but when he saw that red scarf up ahead among the trees, he let out a breath. When he finally caught up to her and she was aware of his presence and was going to turn in his direction, his body faltered on him and he clung to her to keep steady. His head fell onto her shoulder.

Hiyori's face flushed completely and she sputtered out, "Y-Y-Yato… w-what are you d-doing?"

He didn't respond and wrapped his arms around her middle. Hiyori was here. She was warm and alive. He nuzzled his nose in her neck and could feel her pulse.

Hiyori stilled and found her heart begin to race as she felt his warm breath and lips glide by her neck.

"Y-yato…are you okay?"

He buried his head in her neck deeper and shook his head as he said, "I'm sorry," over and over.

Hiyori was going to respond when she felt his body quake against her own. She felt his embrace on her tighten and her heart ache because Yato was in so much pain.

"That boy…stay away from him. Promise me."

She was going to say something when he continued, "No matter what, stay away from him."

She knew there was more to this than what she had told him the other day and fearful of what he would say, she asked, "…Is he…human?"

Yato took his hands off of her and ran a hand through his hair. She took this opportunity to look at him and she saw how his jaw was tight and his breaths were ragged.

She pulled his hands from his hair and he looked at her. His expression was so pained and she just wanted it to go away. She didn't need to know anymore. Fujisaki was not who he appeared and while that scared her, what made her more terrified was that Yato seemed afraid and that Yato knew who Fujisaki was.

"I'll stay away from him, I promise."

His expression still looked pained and he said, "This is my fault. He did this because of me."

He wasn't sure why those words had struck him so violently, but he didn't want to be the one to hurt Hiyori. His father had placed a target on her because of him and he hated it.

'_You can give that girl nothing good.'_

'_You're a god of misfortune Yaboku. You have no need for a shrine. You have me. I am your family. Even if the world turns its back on you, I'll always be here.'_

He grabbed onto Hiyori, surprising her and said, "I promise. I will protect you. I won't let him touch you again. I promise. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You'll tell me everything later, right?"

He hung his head in the space in between her neck and shoulder and he nodded. Tentatively, she wrapped her arms around his middle and rubbed soothing circles on his back. He began to calm down and nuzzled her neck. In surprise, she wanted to pull back, but with one hand still around her waist, Yato used the other to hold her head in place. He smiled against her neck. He liked Hiyori the best. He liked everything about her the best. He let her smell of jasmine and honeysuckle soothe him and she broke the silence by saying, "You're not alone anymore Yato. Yukine is strong and you've got friends too…just like you've helped us, we'll help you. I-I don't want anyone to hurt you or take you away. We'll get through this."

"Thanks Hiyori. I'll make sure to give him a good slugger for you. Just let me breathe a bit easier and I'll explain, I promise."

She nodded and continued to rub his back.

He'd made a promise to make her happy, and even if he was cursed to be a god of calamity, if there was any good luck he possessed, he'd give it all to her.

* * *

"Um…Yato… are you a bit better now?"

He said something muffled against her neck.

"People are watching…"

"Just a bit longer."

"JUNGLE SAVATE!"

"What the heck Hiyori?" said Yato as he rubbed his head.

She was flushed and with a quick glance his way said, "I think you're much better. Anyway, let's go home."

A smirk crossed his features and he said, "What'd you say Hiyori?"

She flushed at her mistake and said, "Let's get you home to Kofuku's."

He laughed and ruffled her hair as he pulled her a bit closer to his side.

"Hiyori, you really are the best."

He'd protect her and make her happy. That would be enough. He didn't need his father anymore, he had Hiyori who was much better. She was home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review or a prompt. **

**Maru-nyan out!**


	5. Bookclub

**Hello, I'm back to fill some prompts. This one is for Ru-tama. I hope all of you that read this can enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

**Ah, and as you read this, please keep in mind that all the book references I make are books that I like and the reason Yato doesn't like them too much is... well let's see if you get it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NORAGAMI**

* * *

BOOKCLUB

Yato felt his brow twitch as he glared fiercely at the side of Hiyori's head. He hoped that she could feel his gaze burn.

It had begun a few weeks ago. Ever since Yukine became a blessed regalia, Yukine had been training with Kazuma. A part of him felt proud because his shinki, his "guide post", was working hard to become stronger, but he also felt a bit neglected.

Yukine was always up in the heavens and Kazuma was busy so he couldn't really bother him. Daikoku was running the shop and Hiyori...that's the problem he's currently facing.

A few weeks ago while he and Yukine had been on an all day ayakashi hunt, Hiyori had been all alone and she and Kofuku both found out they were avid readers and decided to start a book club and as Hiyori had said, 'Read the classic and most popular books." Unfortunately this meant that Hiyori wasn't paying that much attention to him and he felt oddly irritated.

Yukine was hardly ever around and even though Hiyori was around, she would hardly respond to a thing he said and would rather keep her head inside a book.

It all started with those vampire books. He didn't get why Hiyori liked them so much. I mean they were all shiny and could have cool powers like speed or see the future, but he was so much cooler!

He felt kind of weak with that defense, but he'd stand by it. He was a god! Of course he was so much more awesome!

* * *

"Hiyoriiiii! Let's do something!"

"Mmm," came her reply as she flipped the page of her book.

He ground his teeth in frustration. "Stop ignoring me!"

She placed her bookmark and shut the book as she looked up at him. He narrowed his gaze when he saw the pink dusting her checks. 'Damn, I hate that mister what's his face,' he thought.

"I said, let's go do something! I'm bored."

He sat next to her on the living room couch and looked at her pleadingly.

"Sorry, not today... I'm just waiting for Kofuku so we can talk about the book."

"You've been doing that all week! Take a day off for me."

She worried her lip and said, "We just finished the book, so we have to talk about it."

He put his hands up and let out a frustrated sigh. "What more is there to say about that mister what's his name other than," he raised the pitch in his voice and continued, "He's just perfect, so sweet, ruins all the guys in the world."

She flushed scarlet and stood up, "I don't sound like that Yato! And so what! I like Mr. Darcy's character!"

He stood up and responded, "All week Hiyori, you've been ignoring me! That's mean! I just... want to spend time together."

She felt guilty and a small smile found its way to her face. She nodded and said, "Okay, and let's make Yukine take a day off of training, so we can all be together. Is that okay?"

He gave her a side-long stare and nodded. "You promise?"

She nodded and held out her pinky, "Promise!"

He smiled and circled her finger with his own. He looked down at her warmly and when their gazes met, she took her finger from his own and pink colored her cheeks once more.

She sat down just as Kofuku made her way into the room. "Oh Hiyorin, did you finish reading? Bingley-"

Kofuku sat on the couch opposite her and Hiyori clapped her hands together as she responded, "Oh Kofuku, Darcy-"

He ignored the rest of the conversation. He had heard enough of Darcy and was pretty sure he hated that character. He was invisible again in their works of books.

He ground his teeth and walked out of the room. He hoped she'd get tired of this soon.

* * *

Yato is able to hang out with Hiyori, and Yukine. They have a picnic and Daikoku and Kofuku join them too, but once gain the trend begins.

Yukine is training, they're taking less jobs and he just knows that once Yukine is ready there will be no breaks.

He roams Kofuku's house with nothing to do and he feels listless. He feels a twitch to do something and move around. He needs purpose. Walking around the city seems too quiet and lonely. Daikoku is always busy with something and he and Yato have never really hung out, so that would be awkward. Tenjin is already annoyed with him, so he just stays at Kofuku's house and sleeps.

The only problem is that he always hears Hiyori squealing about the latest character she likes so much. He thinks it was a name of some sort of food.

He feels the irritation burn in his blood. First it was that pretty boy vampire, and then mister what's his face, and now bread boy. Ah, there we go, that character's name sounds like a type of bread. Garlic? Croissant?

He doesn't see why she likes those books so much. He's much better. They can have real adventures together. When he finds out there are three books in the series, he wants to pull out his hair.

* * *

It's too quiet when everyone has something to do and it bothers him. More than anything, he just wants her to notice him.

So, when he sees her and she's on the couch reading the second book, he looks at her for the longest time. He's sees many expressions flash across her face in the span of a few pages.

She worries her bottom lip and she can't seem to flip the pages fast enough. Sometimes her cheeks will be specked with pink and she'll use her hand to cover a small smile creeping it way onto her face.

Other times she sets her lips into a thin line and furrows her brow. She looks shocked and worried. A smile reaches his own face as he watches her. She's so pure and all her faces are so honest. He likes them all. He likes her.

She places her bookmark and closes the book and then looks up at him. He feels heat reach his face and ears and he feels so embarrassed that he had been caught. For how long had he been staring? She had only been a few pages in and now she was about half done.

"Oh Yato, what're you doing here?"

He tries to appear nonchalant, but he's not sure what to say, so he replies, "Oh you know...stuff."

He sees her brow furrow and as he walks toward her adds, "Where's Kofuku?"

"Oh, you must have been asleep, she and Daikoku both went out to get some groceries."

He hums and takes note of how her pale, slender fingers flick the cover of the book in her hands.

"You like what you're reading Hiyori? Is it one of those steamy books I've heard about, I didn't know you were into that."

He takes some pleasure in teasing her. He likes to see her cheeks red and she's paying attention to him.

"N-no! We-We're not reading _**that **_book series Yato."

He hums and asks, "Well then, what are you reading?"

She lifts the book and he notes the weird bird on the front cover. "Oh, it's a series about these games that are put on by the government in which-"

He takes this opportunity to get closer to her and notes how her words die out when he sits next to her. She becomes rigid when he lays his head in her lap. He looks up at her with a smirk and she only looks at him. Cheeks stained red- more than when she reads those books, he noted proudly- and her jaw a little bit hanging in shock. She is at a loss of words and his smile just widens.

"Read me some, I want to see why you like it so much."

She closes her mouth and blinks down at him. Some of her hair tickles his nose and he grabs some of it and plays with it between his fingers. Her hair smells like orange blossom.

She still doesn't say anything and is rigid. "Come on, just while Kofuku gets back."

She worries her lip, but then her body relaxes a bit and she opens her book and takes out the bookmark.

When she begins to read, he closes her eyes and plays with her hair. It's so silky and her voice is so smooth, he feels he can go to sleep here. He smiles when he realizes she didn't say anything about him staying on her lap. Silent victory!

* * *

"Are you still awake Yato?" She asks as she closes her book.

He opens his eyes and his brow is furrowed. He looks up at her and says, "That was interesting, a bit brutal, but better than your romance books. There's something I don't get though..."

She looks down at him and tilts her head.

He continues, "Well why does she treat pita bread like that? I mean, he likes her a lot, right?"

She sighs and responds, "His name is Peeta. P.E.E.T.A."

He waves his hand dismissively and she asks, "What do you mean?"

"Well like, she's not sure if she likes him or her friend."

Hiyori shrugs and says, "Sometimes it's possible to like two people..."

Yato shakes his head and says, "I don't think so, there's always just the one."

She quirks a brow and responds smartly, "Oh, and you'd know?"

Looking up at her he feels embarrassed, but he responds, "Yeah. I could only like one person."

He feels her squirm and looking up at her he asks, "What about you Hiyori? Do you like someone?"

He feels her discomfort and that reaction both makes him excited and nervous.

She doesn't look at him and he can feel her continue to squirm. "I-I don't know."

Looking up at her he realized that this whole time, silly as it was, that he had been jealous of those book characters she liked so much. He wanted to be the person Hiyori liked. He wanted to be the one she liked the best. No, he decided, he wanted much more than that. He wanted to be her one.

"Hey Hiyori," he began, "don't you think we have cooler adventures than that mister what's his face ever would?"

She laughs and responds, "I doubt Mr. Darcy would ever fight ayakashi like you do Yato... so yes."

"And I think I'm much cooler than a pretty boy vampire too."

She laughs. He's not really sure where he wants to take this, but he continues, "Bread boy though, I kind of like him. He's strong and he knows what he wants and although that girl doesn't know what she wants, he stands by her."

He sees confusion on Hiyori's face and he knows how he wants to continue, but he's a bit scared. This could change things.

"I-I'm sure...I mean I would..." He runs a hand through his hair because this shouldn't be so hard, but he can't find the words. He should just say it. 'I like you.'

He pushes himself up and gets off the couch to stand and face her. She flushes and he decides to take a risk. She can hit him and she can forget about it. With no words, maybe this is better.

He places a hand on her cheek and puts some stray hair behind her ear and approaches her face.

When he can feel her breath against his lips he looks at her and is confused when she only stares back.

He decides to go for it. He presses his lips against hers briefly and runs a hand through her hair. With just that touch he wants more. He wants to pull her body to his own and deepen the kiss, but he already feels bad from what he's done.

As he pulls away, he feels her lips begin to move against his own. He looks at her and she's scarlet. She covers her lips with her hand and isn't looking at him.

"I'm... I'm sorry about that Hiyori. You can just forget it."

She removes her hand and it appears she wants to say something, but his frustration is boiling and he says, "It's just…. it's hard Hiyori! I like you so much. You're important to me. Everything is better with you. I don't want you to hate me, so-"

His words die off when he feels Hiyori's body against his own and he feels her arms wrap around his middle. Her grip is tight and she nuzzles his chest.

"I won't hate you, I can't hate you. I like you. I like everything about you," she mumbles.

He freezes, not sure what to make of her words.

"I like you the best. You're my favorite person," she adds.

He lifts her chin up to meet his eyes and asks, "You don't hate what I did?"

She flushes and shakes her head, "I like you."

His face breaks out in a grin that he can't contain and he wraps his arms around her and spins her. When she's back on her feet, he peppers her head with kisses whispering, "You're the best."

She looks up at him smiling shyly and he feels it then, the heat that is ignited in him from her gaze alone. She backs up a bit and falls onto the couch. He cages her with one leg and an arm against the couch and with his other hand, he holds onto the base of her skull and pulls her in closer. He feels her breath catch and he pauses looking at her. She shakes her head and closes her eyes. He connects his lips to hers and feels the need to be as close to her as possible. She wraps an arm around his back and runs a hand through his hair.

She moves her lips against his and he follows. She breaks free from him and her cheeks are pink and she's out of breath. He smiles and kisses her forehead as he nears her again. There is a want and need for more and he feels he'll always be Hiyori deprived.

He kisses her again and tentatively runs his tongue on her bottom lip. She gasps parting her lips and as he prepares to deepen the kiss, they hear, "Oh Yatty, so bold!"

Hiyori pushes him off her and he falls to the floor. They look over and see Daikoku and Kofuku standing in the doorway. She gets up and smoothes out her clothes and mutters out an "I'm sorry."

Yato gets up and also smoothes out his clothes. He let himself get pulled in by her and he couldn't stop and he feels so embarrassed. He lets out a cough.

Kofuku who had been looking at them both with such a wide smile blinks and sensing the awkwardness says, "Hiyori, help me in the kitchen to make dinner and we can talk about the book!"

Hiyori nods and tells Daikoku, "I'm sorry..." He pats her hair and tells her, "Just not in the house next time okay?" She flushes at the prospect of 'next time' and follows Kofuku into the kitchen.

Yato also feels a bit uncomfortable so he thinks he'll go take a walk outside. Daikoku stops him by grabbing his shoulder and says, "You take good care of her."

Yato's face turns serious and he says, "Of course! I'll make her happy. I promised right?"

Daikoku laughs and gives him a pat on the back.

* * *

When Yukine gets home, everyone is in the living room and he notices a different vibe in the room. Kofuku looks joyous, Daikoku keeps giving Yato side-long stares and more importantly, as Hiyori is sitting on the couch with her book, Yato is dangerously close and peering over her shoulder.

Yato moves Hiyori's hair out of the way and rests his head on her shoulder. She flushes, but reads to him.

Yukine exchanges a look with Daikoku and smiles. It seems a lot happened while he was gone.

"I'm sure you'll get tired of him soon Hiyori," he jokes.

Hiyori tuns in his direction and flushes. Yato replies, "Whatever, Hiyori is mine!"

Yukine laughs. Yato keeps everything precious to him like a treasure and maybe he is right. Hiyori was his from the start. On the other hand, now he has some leverage against Yato. Beginning with "his goddess" and also "I'll make Hiyori the happiest girl in the world".

Yukine grabbed the food left for him in the kitchen and goes to sit in the living room. He sighs after a long day it really is the best to just come home. Regardless of the things that would come to change, he was sure this was constant: his family.

* * *

**Hmm, I'm not sure how I feel about this, but I hope you guys had some fun with it. Leave some reviews please.**


End file.
